Robin's The Mole?
by AvatarRoku32
Summary: What if Red Arrow wasn't the mole but Robin was? Missing for six months Richard Grayson is finally found and brought back to Mount Justice and adventures ensure.
1. Today's The Day

"Robin's the mole?" Kid Flash asked complete and utter disbelief laced his voice. "But it's Robin."

The team rewound the footage and watched as the Boy Wonder they called a friend and teammate snuck behind every member of the Justice League of America and placed the Starro biotech on their necks during the initiating welcoming party. None of them knew how Robin escaped their sights, knowing the boy did it often and thought nothing of it. When Red Arrow had found his way to the Mount Justice bloodied and beaten he had told the team what occurred.

"But how could this of happened?" Aqualad spoke with despair, shaking his head.

"All I know is that Vandal Savage and some dude with a cat are pulling the reigns and they're coming here." Roy winced as M'gann tightened the bandage.

"We need to leave then," Artemis announced. "We can't stay."

"We can't just abandon our home," Superboy growled at the blonde.

"There won't be a home left once they're through with it." Artemis snapped right back.

"Why Robin?" M'gann asked finally speaking up.

"Out of all of us, Robin is the most trustworthy. His Batman's prodigy, the Boy Wonder. No one would ever pick Robin to betray his team let alone Batman." Roy explained.

"But he did." Kid Flash furrowed his brow, arms crossed, fingers digging into his arms. "The Robin I know would never under any circumstances betray his friends."

"What are you saying?" Artemis snorted. "That this wasn't the real Robin?"

"What if it was a clone?" The speedster came away from the wall, walking up to Aqualad. "When we found Superboy we got knocked out, what if they cloned Robin in the process?"

"Why not clone all three of you?" Superboy rose a brow in skepticism. "I mean you two have powers."

"What if cloning a metahuman requires more science than an ordinary human?" Kid Flash began to pace. "It would make sense to clone the one person who could hold the trust of even the most skeptical member of the Justice League and an even bigger bonus that he's not a meta."

"But that would mean we've been living with a clone and not even knowing." Artemis shivered, rubbing her arm.

"So where's the real Robin?" Aqualad questioned.

"He must be back at Cadmus." Wally clicked his fingers. "Let's go get him."

"Woah, Wally." Aqualad caught his arm. "We need to help the League."

" What?" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Are you serious? My best friend is out there trapped. I gotta save him!"

"We can't do anything with the whole League after us." Red Arrow rose from his spot, thanking M'gann and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "I want to save him too but the League need us."

Wally glanced to the ground, he knew Roy was right. He nodded once in agreement but vowed as soon as this was over he'd go straight to Cadmus.

* * *

After managing to analyse the Starro biotech and creating a device to counter it the team set off to Mount Justice. After successfully reprogramming the League they had to watch as Vandal Savage and Klarion escaped with the clone, Robin. Batman watched on with utter disbelief as his partner, his son gave him the most hateful stare before vanishing. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Aqualad and Kid Flash having a heated conversation with the speedster huffing in defeat and turning to the Dark Knight. Wally cautiously shuffled towards him.

"Batman?" Wally called, earning the attention of not only Bruce but of all of the League. "There's something you should know."

* * *

Batman fell to his knees. No. This wasn't possible. A clone? He played basketball with Robin, watched him train. Shared dinner with him. A clone? How?

"How do you know this?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We believe that the real Robin is being kept underground at Cadmus," Aqualad answered.

"Do you have proof that he is a clone?" Superman crossed his arm.

"Isn't this evidence enough?" Kid Flash spun around, motioning to their injured teammates. "Robin would never betray his team."

"People change." Superman frowned. "You just need the right leverage."

"Robin would rather die than betray anyone," Batman growled at the Kryptonian. "He possesses a quality most people don't have. Loyalty."

"So a clone huh?" Captain Marvel voiced.

"Yes. Now we're wasting time!" Wally pulled at his hair. "We have to go get him back!"

"Are you sure?" Batman asked, watching Wally's eyes as the boy answered.

"One hundred percent."

"Okay." Bruce nodded. "Then take your team and bring Robin home."

"You're not coming?" Aqualad tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm needed here." Batman furrowed his brow. "I entrust you with Robin's life."

The team glanced at one another before nodding at Bruce and left the mountain.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Superman placed a hand on the Batman's shoulder. Bruce simply brushed his hand off and walked away.

"Of course I do. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've been living with a clone of my son for six months and I didn't know." Bruce pinched his brow as he spun around in anger. "I didn't know..."

* * *

"Okay, what's the plan?" Kid Flash gazed at the building ready to save his best friend.

"Save Robin." Red Arrow adjusted his bow. "You guys have been here before?"

"Yes. Now come on." Superboy jumped towards the building followed closely by Kid Flash.

"What do you think this Robin will be like?" Zatanna casually voiced to Artemis as they followed the eager boys.

"Well if the clone fooled those boys then the same I'd expect." The archer shrugged before coming to a halt. "What's up?"

"It seems they're leaving." Aqualad voiced. "We need to find Robin now."

"Spilt up. It'll be easier to him." Kid Flash sped off.

"M'gann go with Wally."

The green Martian nodded before camouflaging and flying off to catch up with the eager teen.

"Superboy and Zatanna go south. Artemis and Rocket take the east side, circle around and meet up north."

* * *

"There must be an easier way to find him," Wally whined, frowning in despair at the endless rows of containment pods.

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann landed beside him slapping her hand against her head. "I could try and reach his mind."

"Leading us straight to him. M'gann you're a genius."

Wally waited as M'gann placed her hands to her head and her eyes glowed green. She began to walk hoping to get even a glimpse of her friend's whereabouts.

 _Today's the day!_

M'gann stopped in her tracks and held her connection to the familiar voice.

 _Why is no one ever whelmed?_

 _Oh, that's why._

M'gann moved on her own accord with Kid Flash right behind her. She took Wally through what he felt like was a rather complicated maze, turning left and right.

 _I can always find out._

 _Same system as the Batcave._

M'gann stayed with the voice and the memories right up til the three boys were knocked out. Her mind shut and she returned to reality. Kid Flash glanced at her for an explanation.

"This is where it stops." She answered. The two turned to the pod in front of them and before them was a boy no younger than thirteen frozen in a containment pod. Kid Flash quick to the resemblance attempted to get the boy out. His fingers going a lightning speed to find the correct code before it finally glowed green with acceptance and the pod began to open. Smoke billowed at their feet and when those eyes opened Wally knew without a doubt this was their Robin.

"Wally?" The boy asked, attempting to step towards him only to falter and fall. Wally was quick to catch him and the pair fell to their knees.

"You're okay." Kid Flash smiled down at the boy wonder. "I got you."

"Where's Aqualad?" Robin asked, glancing around the room until he found a girl, green skinned and looking at him in relief. "Umm hi?"

M'gann blushed jolting slightly and gave the boy a bright smile. "Hi, I'm M'gann."

"Robin." He greeted before turning serious once again. "Where's Superman's clone?"

"Errr Robin." Wally bit lip. "There's something you need to know."

"Kid Flash?!" Artemis's voice sounded, echoing off the walls.

"Over here guys."

Robin's eyes widened as Aqualad and the clone were accompanied by three people he'd never met before. He glanced up to Wally then to M'gann.

"Wally, what's going on?"

* * *

Dick was slumped in his chair still processing what the others had told him. He glanced up to see one of the members, the blonde girl, Artemis if he recalled correctly talking hushly to Wally. The speedster seemed ruffled around her and Dick sighed. He's missed so much.

"Where is he? Where's Robin?"

Dick's face seems to light up at the familiar voice and when the man walked through the door in his bat armour Dick let out a smile. Batman was exactly the same. Dick could tell that his eyes had widened in surprise. Dick wasn't in his uniform, his glasses were not perched on his nose. He was dressed in white like Superboy had been and his bright blue eyes were exposed for everyone to see.

"Hey, Batman." Dick waved slightly unsure on how to proceed. He let out a small surprised gasp when he was pulled into a hug. A stronghold that held not only blame but guilt.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Dick noticed the other staring at them in both surprise and confusion. They'd never seen Batman like this. Feeling something. Robin gave them a cheeky smile before settling in the Dark Knights arms. When they broke apart Wally flashed to Dick's side and knocked his shoulder playfully.

"So you look really familiar." Wally put a finger to his chin in complementation smirking at the roll of the acrobat's eyes.

"Richard Grayson," Artemis announced. Everyone turned to her and she shrugged. "I go to school with him."

"Woah, a rich kid huh?" Wally smirked at the boys hardened glare. Despite knowing the boy's identity Wally couldn't help but tease his best friend. "A rather famous rich kid at that."

Dick quirked a brow noticing everyone eyes on him and suddenly wanted to be far away from here. "I'm going to the training room."

The other watched as their newly returned teammate disappeared and glanced at one another in worry.

"He seems a bit sad." M'gann pointed out, confusion written over her features. "Shouldn't he be happy?"

"Well if you got cloned and nobody knew it wasn't you till it was way too late, how would you feel?" Artemis spoke.

"Not good." M'gann held her arm guiltily.

* * *

Dick didn't go to the training room like he said. He went straight to Wally's room of souvenirs and examined the many accomplishments of his team. Adventures he supposedly had. Dick sighed heavily and glanced into the mirror that sat in the corner. A clone? One that fooled even Bruce. Perhaps they were better off with the genetic copy. Dick's eyes hardened, no. He was Robin and he'd be a damn fool if he let someone else take his mantel. After everything, Wally and the others told him he understood. It was obvious the clone had Dick's memories and had made new ones with his friends. Well, alleged friends. He'd never met them before.

"Robin?"

Dick glanced to the side to see the clone they called Superboy or Connor. Dick glanced back to the mirror taking in his white clothing before turning back to Superboy.

"What's up?" Dick tried to act cheerful.

"Drop the act." Connor rolled his eyes. "If you need anyone to talk to. I'll be here. I know what you've been through."

Superboy began to turn away when Dick spoke out.

"There is one thing." Dick fiddled with his hands before making eye contact. "I- my clone, he didn't kill anyone did he?"

"No."

The relief that settled on Dick's face had Superboy smiling slightly. He didn't know this Robin like the other one but he wanted to. Dick smiled back and walked up to him, hand out for Connor to take.

"I'm Dick Grayson."

"I know who you are."

"I don't know who you are." Dick pouted cocking his hip to the side.

"Connor Kent." Superboy grabbed the boy's hand and they shook. "Want to come meet the others?"

Richard nodded and followed the taller male towards the training room. When the doors opened and they stepped inside Dick was swept off his feet as a body collided with his own. Smacking against the wall with Wally plastered on top of him Dick let a giggle escape his throat. That laugh seemed to catch the teams attention and calmed them. That laugh was something familiar, clone Robin or normal Robin. Wally rose and helped the acrobat up, apologising for Aqualad's appalling behaviour and brought him over to meet the team.

"Robin meet the team. This is Artemis, Zatanna, Superboy, Miss Martian and Rocket." Wally introduced them before flipping his finger over to Aqualad. "And you already know Kaldur and Roy."

"Gee what a great welcome." Roy snorted walking over and throwing his arm over their shoulders. "Welcome back Dick."

* * *

 ** _If you guys think I should continue this then please let me know._**

 ** _If I do continue this it'll be a Superboy/Robin story. Well probably._**

 ** _Well, thanks for reading :P_**


	2. Reconnect

_**Screw it! It's gonna be a whole story! Give the people some Superboy/Robin.**_

 _ **Robin spends some quality time with each member of their team, minus Wally and Kaldur.**_

* * *

After returning home ridding himself of the white suit Dick was finally back into his familiar Robin uniform. His comfort was short-lived as he was forced for the next week to spend one day with each of his friends to reconnect with them. Reconnect was a word the acrobat wouldn't have used but Wally and Kaldur had insisted. He was currently helping Miss Martian in the kitchen stirring a bowl full of sugar and eggs. Dick discovered that M'gann enjoyed baking, cookies mostly and had quite a sweet tooth. The girl was rather amusing and Dick couldn't help the smile spread as the Martian pottered around the kitchen humming to herself.

"So J'onn is your uncle?" Dick asked cracking another egg into the bowl.

"Yes, I stole away in his ship undetected." M'gann giggled. "And here I am."

"Why did you want to leave?"

"Oh, I..." Miss Martian turned to the boy and could see the curiosity in his eye. She could tell him, she'd told him once before. "I'm actually not a green Martian. On Mars, white Martians are the repressed majority. I fled because I didn't want to live that life anymore."

"Welcome to Earth." Dick smiled nudging the girl which caused her to lighten up.

"You're easier to talk to than your clone." Dick froze at that sentence and M'gann let out a gasp in apology. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't mention-"

"-No it's okay." Dick shook his head a sad smile reaching his features. "He was a big part of your life when you arrived, you can't just forget that."

M'gann glanced to the side in guilt biting her lip. She suddenly let out a surprised gasp blinking her eyes until her vision cleared and looked down at herself. Flour, she was covered from head to toe in the white powder. Hearing the tinkling laugh she peered up to see Dick covering his mouth, his eyes light with glee. M'gann let a joyful smile grace her features and used her mind control to lift the bag of flour above the oblivious acrobats head. She let out a heartfelt laugh at the boys shocked exclamation and quickly ducked as the boy threw an egg at her. Sharing a common genuine smile the two continued their food fight until Aqualad walked into the room and an egg shattered over his head.

"Oh, Kaldur." Robin smirked motioning to his head, "You've got.."

M'gann smiled beneath her hand as Kaldur accidently spread the egg further over his forehead and she glanced at the boy beside her. She liked the real Robin more.

* * *

"Archery?" Dick held the bow in worry, watching Artemis as she got into position. She smirked in challenge and released her arrow, hitting the bull eyes square in the middle.

"I expected as much." Artemis rose a brow cockily, hands on hip. "Doesn't want to get beaten by a girl."

Dick snorted in amusement at the blonde accusation and pulled his bow back, fitting an arrow in place, he aimed and let rip. The arrow had hit a little off centre causing Robin to pout a little in disappointment.

"Not bad." Artemis nodded in approval. "Roy?"

"Roy." Robin smiled at the mention of his friend. "So, if you don't mind me asking, but you and Wally, what's up with you two?"

Artemis choked and furrowed her brow as the arrow she shot missed the centre by a few centimetres.

"Absolutely nothing." The blonde snorted, knotting another arrow. "That boy is far too immature."

Dick hummed in acknowledgement of her answer and let a cheeky smile appear. She totally digged the speedster. They continued to practice until they were out of arrows before they sat side by side replenishing their growing thirst.

"Who taught you to use a bow?"

"My father," Artemis sighed, deciding to let the boy know her real identity, seeing as the others knew. "Green Arrow isn't actually my uncle."

"I know." Dick shrugged not bothered by the blondes heritage. The archer's eyes widened and she couldn't help but remember the other Robin and his confession of having known who her real family was. "You know, you're not your family."

Artemis hitched a breath and stared at the boy in total bewilderment. This was crazy, total Deja Vu.

"Hey, you okay?"

"It's just, that's exactly what he said."

Robin glanced at the floor and sighed heavily. Of course, he did.

"I'm sorry, that was just really weird." Artemis clasped her hands together looking at the boy guiltily.

"No, no. It's okay." Dick shook his head, "I just have to get used to you guys referring to him, you know?"

"Hey, he might be a clone of you but honestly nothing could beat the original." Artemis placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. The countless times the other Robin comforted her it was about time she returned the favour, clone or no. "Now come on, loser buys lunch."

* * *

"Woah." Robin's eyes widened in awe as he stood in the middle of the room. Zatanna was showing the newly acquainted Dick some of her powers and the acrobat clapped in appreciation. "You're almost as good as your dad."

Dick turned to the girl and found her suddenly depressed, her arms coming to her side, her power slowly fading. Instantly knowing he'd crossed a line Dick walked over.

"Sorry, I-"

"-No you couldn't have known." Zatanna motioned for the boy to sit. "My father is Dr Fate."

Robin's eyes widened under his mask and held his tongue as the magician explained her father demise.

"On a mission, I used the helmet and my father offered himself to save me. I lost my father because of my careless actions."

"Don't blame yourself for losing your dad, he made the final decision."

"How could you say that?" Zatanna snapped at him in anger still not wanting to accept her father fate.

"My parents died doing what they love. They knew the dangers and did it anyway. It was their decision and were willing to sacrifice that fear for people's happiness." Dick clasped his hands together. "I know it isn't exactly the same scenario but your father sacrificed himself for you, he wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"Thanks, Robin." Zatanna wiped a finger under her eye stopping a tear as it threatened to streak down her face and smiled at the teen in gratitude. "Your clone wasn't nearly as caring as you are."

"He doesn't understand the feeling of losing someone close to you." Robin clenched his hands, despite having Dick's memories his clone had no idea what it felt like to lose his parents. The painit caused him and how long it took him to realise it wasn't his fault. Wanting to change the subject his mind went to Wally and what the speedster was doing right now. A smirk wandered over the acrobat's features and he turned to Zatanna. "You don't suppose you use your magic for pranks do you?"

* * *

When Dick found Rocket she was in the kitchen stifling through the draws and cupboards. She was mumbling angrily to herself slamming draw after draw closed. Rocket heaved out a heavy sigh after finding yet another disappointingly unkempt cupboard and smacked the door shut in a huff on anger.

"Why isn't anything where it should be?!"

"Rocket?" The girl quickly spun around staring at Robin as if she'd been caught doing an atrocious act. "What are you looking for?"

"A spoon. A simple spoon."

"Try the top right cupboard."

Rocket rose a brow before turning and opening the cabinet that Robin suggested. She snorted with derision and pulled out a small silver spoon.

"What on earth is the cutlery doing in there?"

"Wally."

"Figures."

The two shared a humorous laugh and Rocket offered for Robin to watch TV with her. When they settled down Rocket turned the channel to the news and began to stuff her mouth with her yoghurt. Her eyes lit up as Icon appeared on the screen and watched as he stood beside Superman like he belonged there, bold and proud.

"You know him?"

"He's my partner." Rocket gleamed as she watched her friend on the screen. "When he got initiated into the League I joined you guys."

"Oh, so you're new?"

"Yeah relatively so. Joined about a week ago just before we found you." Rocket nudged the boy. "You're not the only newbie here."

"Honestly I'm a little relieved."

"How so?"

"The others have made a relationship with my clone, they know him," Dick explained as Rocket glanced at him with interest. "You only knew him briefly, he hadn't made an impression on you yet."

"Well, I didn't make an impression either so how about we impress now?"

"Robin." Dick offered her his hand, smiling at her as she took it with welcome.

"Rocket."

* * *

In his spare time Superboy attempted to do something product, in most cases he'd be found at the garage, grease and oil splattered over him. Superboy was tinkering away at his bike with Wolf and the Sphere close by on guard when a low lumbering growl emitting from Wolf. Connor stopped his actions and turned to see Robin walking towards him.

"My turn now is it?" Superboy called out, turning back to his bike with an ill-tempered grunt. When he heard Wolf let out a small happy whimper Connor glanced over his shoulder to see Robin patting the dog acting wolf with affection. He gave Wolf a credulous rise of a brow and watched as the beast simply huffed at him and gave the acrobat his full attention.

"What are you doing?" Dick called out to him.

"What does it look like?"

"Oh hello." Dick's eyes widened as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. A huge sphere blocked his way to the seemingly grumpy teen. The machine beeped several times as if in greeting and rolled around the acrobat several times causing the young teen to smile. Connor was staring and Dick glanced up at him as the sphere stopped short letting the flexible male pat him. The super clone quickly twisted away absent-mindedly tightening a nut that he had fixed a few minutes ago. "So I can see that you're busy. I'll come back later."

Hearing the fading footsteps Superboy sighed and stood.

"Wait, Robin." Dick swung around a pleased smile plastered over his features as he walked up to the taller teen causing Connor to sigh in defeat. "I was just finishing up."

Dick helped Connor clear up the scattered tools and when they finished the two sat with Sphere and Wolf while Superboy began to remove the oily stains from his skin.

"You got a bit." Robin motioned to his chin and Connor rubbed his jaw.

"Gone?"

"No," Robin smirked offering his palm. "Here."

Dick took the cloth from Connor and the clone froze as the acrobat moved closer. Dick gently scrubbed at the teen's chin while the latter watched as the shorter males tongue poked out in concentration. When Dick pulled the cloth away and wiped Connor's chin with his gloved finger Superboy hitched a breath. They were inches apart and when their eyes connected they both flickered to the others mouths before Dick realised what was about to happen and quickly moved away.

"There you go. All gone." Robin offered Connor the rag back, face slightly flushed, eyes darting around the room avoiding direct eye contact. After accepting the cloth back Superboy watched as the acrobat stood thanking him for his time and quickly shuffled out of the room.

"What just happened?" Superboy voiced mostly to himself. He was clutching at his rapid sped up heart unaware of the feelings that were coming to surface.


	3. Almost

_**Robin's first mission with the team doesn't go as planned.**_

 _ **Training takes Robin by surprise and the team get another mission leaving Robin behind and they get themselves captured.**_

* * *

If Robin knew it was going to be this hard he would have stayed back at the cave. He was completely out of sync, this was nothing like patrol with Batman. There was Aqualad shouting out orders with M'gann and the others invading his mind causing Dick to make more than one mistake. That, however, wasn't even the worst part. He was utterly clueless to their teamwork, they were so in sync with one another and Dick was just clearly in the way. When the shout or rather the loud mental scream yelled _Robin watch out._ Dick turned and yelped as Kaldur collided into him, causing the two to skid across the ground coming to stop as a limb tangled mess. Robin rubbed his head after they corrected themselves and Aqualad turned to him.

"Are you okay?"

Dick nodded wincing slightly. "I'm fine."

He watched the Atlantian run back into the fray and the start of a frown began to make its way to Dick's mouth. No, he wasn't okay. Watching his two long known friends fight with purpose in a team made him angry, he wasn't needed. Dick stayed where he was watching the fight with both annoyance and anger. When the battle was done and the dust cleared the team high-fived one another, well, Wally sped around slapping everyone's hands. He skidded to a stop by Dick's side and offered his hand before noting the acrobats sour glare.

"What's up dude?"

Robin simply slapped the boy's hand away in anger before stomping away leaving the speedster staring after him in confusion.

Robin was silent on the journey back to the cave and the others dared not to say a word to aggravate the situation further. As soon as they entered the cave Robin peeled his mask off and threw it to the floor before marching off to his temporary bedding chambers. Wally picked the mask from the floor holding it delicately between his fingers. He glanced to Kaldur in question.

"I'm not sure Wally." Placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder Aqualad continued. "Perhaps you should speak with him."

Wally bit his lip before running after his friend. He found the acrobat head in his hands, an unsettling silence spilling into the air.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Dick snorted in derision. Removing his hands and turning to the speedster Dick could see the total confusion on Wally's face.

"Dude talk to me. What's up?"

"Wally I did absolutely nothing in that fight. I was completely lost to the dynamics of the team." Robin pulled at his hair. "I just stood there like a fool."

"Hey you just got back, you need time to-"

"-Reconnect. Yeah, I know." Dick sighed, "What exactly am I reconnecting with?"

"The team."

"Wally I don't know these people," Robin stressed. "I didn't come back from a holiday. I've never met Green Martian's niece or Green Arrows protégé. The last thing I remember is a Superman clone attacking us and now here he is part of a team that my best friend is involved with and I just feel so lost."

Robin punched his thigh in anger and glanced to the floor.

"I've missed so much."

"Sure it'll take time for you to fit in but we need you, Dick," Wally spoke finally understanding what Dick meant. "We need Robin."

Dick glanced up to see Wally offering him his mask and the acrobat glanced to the soothing green eyes of the speedster and saw the honesty there. He replaced his mask back over his eyes and let a small smile float over his face.

"Thanks, Wally."

"No sweat." The redhead nudged his friend. "You'd do the same."

 _Robin, Kid Flash training room now_ Artemis's voiced echoed through their mind causing Dick to jump in fright. Wally chuckled at him by the door and motioned towards the hall.

"You get used to it. Now the last one to the training room does the dishes for a week."

* * *

When Robin entered the training room the dishes threat flew from his mind as his team stood at attention in front of Black Canary.

"Robin."

"Black Canary? What's going on?"

"Training." She smiled at the teen. "Now come on, you're up first."

Robin cautiously approached the woman who motioned for him to stand at the edge of the circle. When Black Canary dove into an attacking position Dick had little time to jump and flip over the woman as she bolted towards him. He dipped and dodged the woman's attacks and analysed her moves as he went. It was clear the woman knew he attacks before he did so Robin stayed on the defensive. Obviously Black Canary trained his clone but Dick was trained by Batman and Batman alone. As the kick came inches from his face Dick grasped the woman's ankle. Black Canary gasped in disbelief, yelping slightly as Robin pulled on her ankle and swiped her other leg beneath her causing her to fall. The simulation ended and Robin helped the woman up and smirked at Wally's shocked face.

"It seems I misjudged your capabilities." Black Canary apologised to the young teen. "Next time I won't be so easily pushed around."

The whole training session was dedicated to teamwork and getting to know their associates. This helped Dick a great deal, getting a feel for each members movements and how he could adjust to fighting with each of their unique abilities. Currently facing Superboy, Robin dodged a damaging blow to his chest and flipped over the boy. Quickly jumping onto the teens back before he could turn Robin wrapped his legs around Connor's throat and held on for dear life as the boy thrashed around attempting to loosen the boy's grip.

"Feeling drowsy yet?" Dick whispered teasingly in Connor's ear as the clone slowed his movements.

"Get off of me!" Superboy growled using a surge of power he pulled the boy off and threw him across the room. Robin flipped and landed on his feet sprinting back towards the recovering Connor. Connor's breath was still quite shallow and he covered his body by placing his arms at his chest readying himself for the hurtful blow. Dick's eyes exploded as he misstepped and tripped straight into Superboy and the pair fell. When Connor opened his eyes his back was to the floor and gazing down at him shocked and extremely close was Robin. His hands were splayed out on his muscled chest and Connor could feel the warmth spread through him. An awkward cough from afar had the two scrambling apart with Robin apologising, excusing his careless movements.

"Get a room!" Wally shouted out laughing, silencing when Artemis nudged him hard.

"What happened Robin?" Kaldur asked. "You tripped. You're usually so agile."

"I guess I still haven't recovered properly." Robin shrugged, covering the blatant lie. A small blush made its way under his mask and he glanced over to his distraction and internally sighed. As soon as he starting running towards his target and Connor had turned into a defensive position Dick couldn't help but notice things. His contorting muscles flexing ready for Dick's blow and that breathless face in different scenarios none all too innocent. When Robin realised what he was thinking he stumbled, he couldn't believe himself and when he opened his eyes to find himself on top of Connor he froze. All he could see were those ocean blue eyes staring and thinking how dreamy they were.

"Perhaps you should go rest?" Aqualad suggested which earned a nodding approval from the acrobat who fled from the room all too quickly.

Superboystared after Robin as he left, watching the empty door for a moment. He could still feel the lingering touch of Dick's hands and Connor couldn't help but clutch at his shirt. The 'S' scrunched in his fist and when M'gann called him he simply let go turning back to training and hoped that today wouldn't be the last time he felt those hands on him.

* * *

"I almost kissed him," Robin exclaimed as he dodged Wally's punch as they sparred.

"I know." Wally chuckled circling the acrobat. "I saw."

"No, I mean before training."

Wally choked a little on his salvia skidding to a halt watching the conflicted teen as he searched his brain for a reasonable explanation.

"Have you thought maybe that perhaps you like him?" Wally smirked with a hand on his hip humoured by Dick's utter denial.

"Wally how could you say- don't be-oh my god." Dick pulled at his hair widening his eyes and looking at Kid Flash like a lost puppy. "I like him."

"Yup." Wally simply nodded. "I mean I get it. But dude. He looks like Supes."

"I don't see him like that." Robin pouted. "He's not Superman."

"Oh, he'd love for someone to say that to him. Out loud. In front of like the whole world." Wally huffed a chuckle.

* * *

Superboy was taking a walk with Wolf casually minding his own business when Wally sped up to him out of nowhere and slung and arm around his shoulders.

"Connor, buddy. How are you?"

"What do you want Wally?" Connor saw through the sly friendly talk, raising a suspicious brow at the red head.

"Nothing, nothing. Can't a friend ask a caring question?"

"No."

"Fine." Wally watched the boy unimpressed. "Robin."

"What about him?"

"A little bird told me that-"

"-Guy's I've been looking everywhere for you." Artemis ran up to them interrupting Wally's statement. "We've got a mission."

"Awww sweet!" Wally exclaimed speeding off back to the cave leaving the blonde and ravenette rolling their eyes at him.

"What did he want?" The blonde asked as the two walked back.

"No idea." Connor shrugged, furrowing his brow glancing to Wolf. What was he going to say about Robin?

* * *

"We've located a possible headquarters for Vandal Savage and Klarion since the League's infiltration," Batman explained. "Since proving your skills we believe that it is well in your right for you to take the lead on this mission."

"What do we have to do?" Robin asked.

"Infiltrate and report back." Batman eyed the teens. "That's it."

"Of course Batman." Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"You'll need someone to stay behind to keep a connection with the cave." The Dark Knight crossed his arms. "After your pass record, someone will need to contact the League once you get yourself into trouble."

"I'll stay." Robin offered, noticing the shocked and confused faces of his team he clarified. "I'm still rusty on the team dynamics it'll be safer for us if I stay here."

"If you're sure Robin?" Aqualad questioned knowing full well Robin loved being out in the field.

"Positive."

"Alright, it's settled." Kid Flash itched to get going. "Let's go, let's go!"

The team left leaving Batman, Robin and Red Tornado behind. Batman and Tornado turned to leave but not before The Dark Knight spoke.

"If anything goes wrong you call us and you stay put."

Robin folded his arms and sighed nodding at his mentor and watched them leave. As if he was going to stay put.

* * *

"So I hacked into their security systems with what you've sent and it's pretty slack," Robin explained his suspicion rising.

"So it might be a trap?" Kaldur's voice echoed through the cave.

"It's a strong possibility."

"We can take care of ourselves." Wally's voice sounded cocky and aloof.

"Just be careful Wally." Dick sighed as their communications froze as they continued their assault on both sides.

Robin was flickering through the team's past cases when the screen fuzzed and having thought Dick had delved deeper than he should have he attempted to click his way out. His fingers froze when the screen cleared and before him was himself. But it wasn't.

"Oh well if it isn't the original." The mole sneered his nose. "Say hello to your so-called friends."

The camera moved to the side and there unconscious in containment pods were his friends. Wrists bound above their heads and feet strapped together. A sharp intake of breath from Dick had the other Robin chuckling.

"Come get them."

The screen went black and returned to the previous files and Dick adjusted his glove.

"I told them it was a trap." He mumbled checking his equipment attached to his waist heading to the garage. "I told them to be careful. I'm not feeling the aster at all."

Swinging his leg over his bike he sped out the mountain and activated the tracker device he planted on Wally.


	4. Suspended

_**Dick saves his friends, get suspended and receives a long awaiting kiss.**_

* * *

Standing outside the warehouse where his friends were being captive Robin gulped steadying himself for the fight to come. A moment of hesitation flowed through him before he shook his head removing any self-doubt and began to work on the enemies updated security works. Robin knew he should have notified Batman straight away, a small spot of guilt pulsed through his body. But Dick wanted to prove he could this. They had all been tiptoeing around him for the past few weeks, even Bruce himself. He understood why but that still didn't make him feel any better. They made him feel fragile, weak like a flower in a storm. He was capable he knew that he was Robin for Christ sakes, Batman's partner. After the last overridden security system went down Dick stood proudly before letting out a small laugh bounding off the building towards his trapped friends.

* * *

Wally gasped awake his whole body lurching forward only to snap right back into the contamination pod wall. He quickly glanced around after finding himself unable to move his limbs and sighed a little in relief finding himself with company.

"Hey, guys."

Artemis clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes in annoyance and continued to struggle in her bonds. The others did the same while Wally took in the room they were trapped in. It was fairly plain, well-lit but seeped with darkness. In the centre of the room stood a small cluster of computers of live camera footage. A loud angry yell from Superboy had Wally turning his attention to the teen as he thrashed about in his pod.

"It is futile Superboy," Aqualad announced. "Reserve your strength."

"How- can-you-say-that?" Connor spoke with every with every push and pull of his cuffs. "We have to get out of here."

"Well, lets come up with a plan." Zatanna put forward receiving an agreement nod from Rocket and M'gann. Superboy slowed his movements coming to a complete stop before he spoke.

"Well think of one fast, I can hear someone coming."

When the door swished open their heads turned to see Robin walking with purpose into the room. Wally was about to exclaim happily that his best friend had found them but when the boy glanced their way and gave them a sneer Wally went cold. This wasn't Robin. The clone was silent as he sat, his back to the speedster and his team watching the cameras with such intent.

"What are you doing?" Wally inquired slightly confused with the lack of evil doing.

"Waiting."

"For?"

A low rumble was heard and the clone smiled evilly clicking away at the computer. Unable to see what was going on Wally grunted with frustration. He shifted violently in his pod attempting to release himself only to freeze when a voice echoed through the room and a small communicator screen popped up on the clones wrist.

"Robin remove the intruder."

The fake Robin rose from his spot in silence and left the room causing Superboy to begin his rant.

"Hey let us out of here!"

Superboy's yells fell on deaf ears on both sides. Wally's eyes were plastered to the computers and had widened dramatically at what he was seeing. When the smoke had cleared he was sure he had seen a scrap of material that belonged to Robin. Their Robin. Quickly glancing at another screen Wally was able to witness Robin knocking down a security guard before disappearing from sight. Superboy was still roaring but when he noticed his friends silence he glanced over to see what had them so quiet and his mouth flickered to a smile.

"We have to get out of here now," Wally announced pulling at his restraints. "Robin needs us."

"Oh, I don't think he does." Rocket chuckled, wincing at the man Robin just kicked. "Oh, ouch."

"M'gann can you see where he is?" Aqualad asked.

"No," She shook her head in sadness. "This collar will not allow me to. I am sorry."

Their eyes turned back to the screen when the building seemed to quieten down. And there clear as day standing in the middle of the room were two Robin's.

* * *

"Give me back my friends."

The clone snorted in derision and shook his head. "You're weaker than I expected you to be. Your friends give you too much credit."

"You don't know me."

"I am you!" The clone sneered at him, "No, I'm better than you."

"You may be an upgraded version." Dick pulled out his Escrima Sticks flicking them around standing into an offence position. "But nothing beats the original."

The clone let out a haughty laugh before sprinting towards his target.

* * *

The team watched as the two boys battled neither getting the upper hand always on par with one another. Wally held his breath and yelped when the screen went black and he began to shift in his pod. Superboy had begun to resist once again and before they knew it the others had begun to.

A huge explosion sounded and the team froze as something broke through the wall and flew across the room. Holding his rib and wiping the blood from his nose Robin stood watching as his clone entered the room along with several guards behind him.

"It was foolish of you to think you could rescue these pests by yourself."

"Well it worked didn't it?" Robin scratched his head in amusement turning to the containment pods. Dick's clone turned also confusion written across his face before growling and turning back.

"Stop stalling you inferior speck, you can't win."

Dick's eyes landed on green and those honest eyes that couldn't help but show the raw emotion. They were worried but glowed with anger. Wally gestured to the clone before speaking.

"Kick his butt."

A smile spread over Dick's face and with new vigour ran at the clone. He jumped over him knocking down a few of the guards. All he had to do was stall until his software had hacked the containment pods. He hadn't been able to reach their connection until he entered the room which was a problem but luckily his clone led him right to them. He felt the kick to his stomach and slid across the room banging against one of the containment pods. Glancing up he was met with a concerned handsome face. Superboy was struggling against his bonds trying to get to Robin's side, to fight alongside him.

 _Look out!_ M'gann's voice screamed out in his head and Robin managed to flip away knocking out a knew more guards as he went. Wait, M'gann was just in his head. He took a quick peek to see M'gann just as surprised as he was and he nodded to the girl.

 _When I say go you give it everything you got._

 _Understood_

Robin took a quick glance at his wrist, almost, a few more minutes. As a new rush of guards entered the room and Dick started realising that perhaps maybe he should have contacted Batman. A punch to his head had Dick reeling back gasping as he quickly dodged another punch holding his head as his vision cleared. He was way over his head now, bleeding, battered and was starting to have trouble breathing. A couple more seconds, that's all. Dick landed a punch to his clones chest causing him to stumble back, the clone yelled in rage and rebelled ten times as powerful. Dick heaved heavily as he laid broken on the ground. He dragged himself up arm searing with pain.

"M'GANN NOW!"

M'gann felt the power of the collar lift and the restraints open. She smashed through the glass and yelled as her power radiated from her. The others were close behind and before Robin knew it the guards were down and his clone was gone. Dick fell to his knees, he glanced up expecting to find Kid Flash by his side but was pleasantly surprised to find Connor holding his weight.

"I forgot to call Batman." Dick chuckled when Wally approached, grasping his side wincing at the pain. Wally sniggered and knelt in front of his friend.

* * *

The scolding they received was worse than they ever endured before. Batman was furious, to say the least. He had kept an eye on his son during the whole episode, eyes widening ever so slightly when the boy would wince with pain whenever he moved his body. Batman wasn't alone in his worry as Superboy refused to let the boy from his sights. When Batman had dismissed them and Robin hobbled away the taller teen rushed to his side flinging an arm around his waist letting the smaller boy put his weight onto him.

"Oh, Superboy." Robin blinked in surprise. "It's okay. I'm fine to walk."

"I want to." Connor gave him a smile, a bright swooning smile that had Dick blushing slightly.

"Thanks." Dick glanced at the floor a small smile gracing his lips.

"Robin."

The pair turned around to see Batman approaching him along with Red Tornado.

"Yeah?"

"You're grounded."

"What?" Dick looked at the man in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"What you did was careless and stupid." Batman pinched his brow. "And you can't go on missions in the state you're in. So your bed-ridden until you're better."

"But Batman-"

"-I'm sorry Robin but you're suspended until further notice. You need to head home immediately."

And with that Batman walked away with Robin watching the black cloth sway with purpose. After Robin got over the initial shock Superboy led the boy away.

"This is ridiculous," Robin mumbled brow furrowing in anger. "Tiptoeing around me. Like I'm five."

Superboy pretended not to hear but couldn't help let the small humoured smirk appear. They stopped before the Zeta-Tubes and Connor reluctantly let Robin find his own balance. He hobbled to the entrance before turning.

"Say bye to the guys for me."

"I will." Superboy nodded. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Robin smiled fondly waving with his good hand before disappearing from Connor's sight.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Robin had been suspended and Superboy was over excited to see the boy again. No one had been allowed to visit the boy and even Kid Flash was having withdrawal symptoms. But today Robin was returning and they decided to throw a small party, Superboy was waiting impatiently for the boy to appear.

 _BO1 Robin_

"Hey, Superboy." Robin gleamed, waving happily at him as he entered the cave. Quick as a flash Connor was in front of Dick and his lips were already pressed against the mouth he hadn't stop thinking about for weeks. There was a muffled protest from the smaller male but that was soon drowned out and was replaced with an almost silent sigh of happiness. When the two broke apart Robin quickly pressed a hand to his lips blinking quickly, attempting to process what had just occurred.

However, Dick didn't have time to even consider the moment between them when Wally came bounding at full force tackling him to the ground.

"Welcome back!" Wally exclaimed. "We missed you so much!"


	5. Don't Want To Forget

_**Dick and Connor have a heart to heart.**_

* * *

The small welcoming party had Robin in high spirits, Wally had gone out of his way to ensure his best friend had all the nibbles he loved along with some of his own. Everyone was there including a couple members of the Justice League. Shazam and Red Tornado were happy for his return, Tornado a more monotone welcome but the acrobat knew that the red metallic android was pleased with his return. Dick noticed Superboy was rather quiet and distance, the clone was closed off, isolated in the corner of the room and the acrobat was unable to approach him. Through his own emotions or his attention constantly being taken by the other members of their team , Dick wasn't sure. He couldn't help but oblige, a small but sad flick of a smile on his face as he turned from Superboy. Robin wanted to talk to Connor, understand why he had kissed him? Why had his lips felt so nice? So right? The party lasted a couple of hours unknown to Dick that Superboy had left half way through, ill-tempered and miserable.

Robin did eventually notice that Superboy was no longer in the room and held his arm in guilt knowing the clone was feeling the sting of rejection. The acrobat wasn't rejecting him, not at all, if anything Dick was accepting and hoping to return the sensation that Connor had given him. The bolt that had pulsed through his body when Connor had pressed his lip to his own had the acrobat's knee's almost failing him. Robin knew he had to find Superboy, reassure him that, no, Dick wasn't rejecting him, he just confused and unsure. Confused as to why he didn't blurt out that he liked him as soon as they broke apart and unsure as to why he didn't immediately find him when the party started. Perhaps a part of him was anxious that the clone was playing a trick, he knew that was highly unlikely but the thought was still there, nagging at the back of his mind. It was something that clearly had Robin hesitating to seek him out, only realising he was being utterly ridiculous and that Connor needed his mind put at ease. Dick glanced around finding himself suddenly unoccupied, the others were all crowded around a game that Wally had created on the spot and Robin took his chance and snuck away out of the room.

* * *

Connor was tugging harshly at the nut of his bike, the metal handle of the spanner folding in onto its self at the clones ruthless grip. Connor yelled out in a spur of angry throwing the tool at the far wall not acknowledging the harsh clunk as it hit and wedged itself into the wall. He hated that his emotions were always so strong, but that was what made him such a ferocious opponent. But when it came to Robin, he felt liked mush, like he had been shot in the heart and there was no way the hole would ever be healed. When he had kissed the teen he was struck with a sense of horror when Dick had almost resisted his act of affection. His heart warmed when they had broken apart to find the acrobat flushing red and staring at him in loving surprise. He held his tongue knowing Dick was processing what he had just done and his eyes had lit up when Robin was about to speak. But then, well, the rest was history. Wally came bombarding in interrupting their intimate moment.

Connor knew that Robin had wanted to approach him at the party, he could see it in the boy's eyes despite them being behind the domino mask. The sad smile that Dick sent his way after Rocket had called to him had the clone folding his arm with disdain. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him, it had niggled in the back of his mind that perhaps this would end up coming back to bite him. But he was certain Dick had kissed him back, he felt the smaller mouth adjust itself to fit better against his own and Connor wondered if Robin merely engaged him to ensure his feeling weren't hurt.

Grabbing another spanner Connor tuned out his train of thought and focused on the front wheel of his bike. Superboy could still hear the music playing, his super hearing causing the start of a headache, but what caught his attention was the approaching footsteps of one individual. He knew who they belonged to and when they stopped by the door Connor pretended not to notice.

"Superboy?" Robin called out, hand on the door frame watching as the teen turned around wiping his nose smothering it with oil before giving Dick a disregarding glance, turning back to his bike.

"What do you want Robin?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Dick pulled away from the door and slowly approached the tensed super clone. "About before, I-"

"-Just forget it happened." Superboy snapped, growling in frustration as he broke a nug off his bike in a moment of pure resentment.

"I don't want to forget."

Connor froze for a second, the words that came out of the acrobat's mouth barely over a whisper had the clone straightening his posture, wiping his hands on the dirtied cloth. His back was still facing Dick, not daring to get his hopes up.

"You don't?"

"Well no." Robin fiddled with his fingers as he watched Superboy's shoulders tense before relaxing a little. "I was hoping to figure out what it meant exactly."

"I kissed you, Dick." Superboy glanced over his shoulder to see Robin staring wide eyed at him, deciding it was best to actually face the problem head on Connor turned towards Dick who was struggling mentally. "I like you."

"I think I like you too."

"You think?" Connor's heart sunk a little at those words and his eyes flittered to the floor in disappointment.

"I mean I've never liked someone before, and what I'm feeling right now, looking at you, is nothing I've felt before." Dick rambled, his arms motioning all over the place. "I mean this is what it feels to like someone, right?"

Connor's eyes had left the floor as soon as the words flowed from Dick's mouth, locking onto the shy boy finding his arm motions a little too endearing. Connor quick to stop the boy dying from lack of oxygen, the clone grasped the boy's hands pulling them towards him, placing them carefully over the red 'S' on his shirt. Robin's mouth ceased in its movement, staring at his gloved hands as they flexed a little beneath Connor's warmth. Dick glanced up finding Superboy already looking at him, his blue orbs glazed over with what Dick assumed was desire. The acrobat pressed a finger to the clones lips as the taller male leaned forward. A small amused smile made its way to Dick's face as Superboy pulled away furrowing his brow.

"What?"

"You got a bit." Robin motioned to his nose, grasping the cloth in Connor's hand and gently rubbed at his nose. Superboy folded his arms unimpressed but let the acrobat do as he pleased.

"Gone?" Connor asked as Dick's arms pulled away and was shocked into silence as Robin pressed his own lips against the clones. Superboy's arms fell grasping the acrobat's waist, drawing the smaller boy into his embrace. The cloth fell from Dick's hand and Connor sighed as the acrobat's arms tangled themselves around his neck. Superboy felt Dick tilt his head a little to the side allowing Connor more access to the boy's mouth and let out a breathy gasp as Connor kneaded his fingers against the acrobat's buttocks. Dick pulled away breathless, not so far that he was out of Superboy's embrace, but far enough that Dick could see the 'S' clearly on his shirt.

"Do you think we could maybe take it slow?" Dick bit his lip worried that Connor would reject him outright.

"Yeah, whatever you need."

"It's just I've only just woken up really and everything's changed and my emotions are all over the place." Dick shook his head at the anxious look on Connor's face. "My feelings for you are pretty clear, I mean everything else, like with the team and Batman."

"It's okay Robin." Connor brought the boy into a gentle hug, pressing a kiss to the boy crown. "We'll take as long as you need."

"Just think." Robin pulled away, yanking the clone with him. "I'll be legal in five years."

Superboy's eyes blew open at that comment before furrowing his brow at the tinkerling laugh the acrobat produced as Robin lugged him from his safe haven that was the garage and back towards the party that was still ongoing.


	6. Three Little Words

_**Connor says 'I love you'**_

 _ **Dick avoids it until he can't.**_

* * *

Connor hadn't meant to blurt out those three words that could make or break a relationship. It didn't help that he had confessed right at the end of a mission and in front of everyone. But Robin had to know how he felt, whether it cost him their friendship or not. Connor didn't take his eyes from Robin's domino mask. He saw the small flush of colour that started to spread across his cheeks and smiled in success.

"Guy's! Look out!" Kid Flash yelled out as Bane broke away from his restraints and set his eyes on the two distracted teens. Superboy watched Robin shoot his grapple hook and disappear from his sight. Connor had to quickly focus, turning around to grasp Bane's enraged fist. He struggled against it, pushing it to the side before smacking his own fist against the man's face. Connor wrung his hand out as the man flew back, letting out a maddened yell before coughing erratically as Robin threw a smoke bomb at him. Kid Flash tripped Bane over as the man took a step back. Artemis swiftly took over and pinned him down with her arrows.

"Red Tornado, we have neutralised the target." M'gann called it in, ignoring the angry growl Bane emitted before Superboy knocked him out.

"The police have been called." The robot replied, "Return at once."

Their communications ceased, and they were left in silence. Kid Flash looked between Robin and Superboy and couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips.

"Last one to the base has to tell Batman Superboy confessed his love to Robin!" He exclaimed loudly before disappearing.

"WALLY!" Connor yelled out and instantly flew after him, a part of him not ready quite ready for Robin's reply. The Boy Wonder stayed behind until the police arrived, watching from afar as Bane was dragged into the van.

"You really think that's gonna stop us?"

Dick snapped his head behind him to see a blur disappear. He shivered lightly at the exact tone of his own voice and swiftly rose to see where his clone went. Robin narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance when he came up empty and decided to head back to the mountain.

As soon as Robin returned, he paused in his steps. Batman was standing beside Superboy. They turned around at his announced arrival and his mentor and father motioned him over. Dick gulped unintentionally and slowly approached them.

"What's- errr… going on?" Robin tried to act casual, fumbling as he folded his arms. Batman seemingly ignored his awkwardness and pointed to the screen.

"We have several bouts of criminal activity that could link us to your clone." The Dark Knight explained bringing up a small section of the map. "The others have gone ahead, you two will be in charge of the last one."

"J-just the two of us?" Robin squeaked out.

"Yes. And I suggest you leave immediately." Batman stated shutting down the computer. "I've sent you the details."

Robin gaped as the man walked away. Superboy was watching Dick curiously before he shrugged.

"You ready?" Connor asked, pointing over his shoulder to the Zeta tubes. Robin hesitantly looked to Superboy and nodded.

* * *

"So, we're just going to ignore what happened when we took down Bane?" Superboy decided to voice himself. They were sat in silence, Robin glued to his binoculars watching the warehouse. Connor had been watching him, leaning his chin in his palm. The sudden burst of embarrassment that coloured Robin's cheek had Superboy smiling.

"N-now's not really the time." Dick spluttered out. He moved the binoculars away and finally turned to face Connor.

"When is the time?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Robin replied. "But not in the middle of a stakeout."

Connor instantly scowled at the answer. He had expected this, the hesitation, the awkwardness. Hell, even rejection he had accepted. But this outright excuse to avoid it all together was hurtful. Robin noticed it and swiftly came to kneel in front of the clone and cupped his cheek.

"Don't look at me like that." Robin pouted which had Superboy sighing in defeat. Dick smiled as Connor brought him into his lap and leaned their foreheads together. "I love you too."

Superboy's eyes lit up at Robin's words and he couldn't stop the grin grace his lips.

"Really?" He had to double check. Dick simply laughed before capturing Connor in a kiss. They both hummed happily as they fell back against the gravel of the roof- their mission now forgotten. It wasn't until the alarms of the warehouse echoed into their occupied minds, did they jump apart. They peeked over the side of the roof and shared a glance before swiftly heading down.

"Hands up and nobody needs to get hurt." Superboy burst in fists raised. He faltered when he saw Robin and several thugs gathering supplies.

"Superboy…" The clone greeted him with a smile. "You're here alone? That wasn't very smart."

"He's not alone." Dick appeared beside Connor and held his Escrima sticks tightly.

"As much as I'd like to stay and finish you both off, we'd better be going." The clone shrugged at the unfortunate timing. Superboy yelled out before sprinting towards him. Connor didn't anticipate the sudden burst of smoke around him, the green colour had his eyes widening in horror. He coughed violently, causing him to breathe in more, gasping in pain as he could feel his body burning on the inside. He swore he heard his Robin call out his name in fear. He was barely able to call back as the clone hit him with another bomb of gassy Kryptonite, this time he screamed out in agony. Small shards of the alien rock embedded themselves in Connor's skin. Superboy knew it wouldn't kill him, but this amount would certainly do some damage. He fell to his knees before falling onto his stomach, desperately trying to sense Dick among the sudden fuzzing noises. Just before he fell unconscious, he let out a bloody cough and a small smile appeared as a masked Robin came to his side, calling out to him as he tried to haul him away.

* * *

Superboy groaned a little as he recovered consciousness for a moment, finding his unclear surroundings familiar. They were back at the mountain, that much he could hell. But he was being dragged rather slowly and erratically. When he heard Dick's desperate voice next to his ear, calling out for Red Tornado, Superboy coughed again. Robin dropped to his knees and held Superboy's head in his lap.

"RED TORNADO!" Dick screamed out again. Connor felt something splash on his cheek and he murmured out in confusion. His vision cleared for a moment and he saw Robin wiping the tears from his eyes. Connor felt his senses fuzz over again, wanting to comfort his boyfriend only to fall unconscious again.


	7. Two Days And Fourteen Hours'

Connor fluttered his eyes open when he felt the cold air on his skin. He found himself looking at the ceiling. The familiar square pattern of the mountain caused him to remain calm. He tilted his head to the side and involuntarily let out a quiet grunt of pain. Connor looked down at himself and noticed he was covered in bandages. The material was being stained with his blood and he took a shaky breath. He laid his left hand on his stomach and sighed in relief knowing he could still move. When he felt resistance on his right, his gaze landed on the sleeping dark-haired boy, snoozing peacefully. Robin's cheek was leaning on the back of Connor's hand and the clone couldn't help but smile. He twisted his hand around and gently tickled Robin's cheek. Dick mumbled and nuzzled into Connor's palm. Superboy continued to caress Robin's jaw and watched as he yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke.

"Connor." Robin hummed tiredly. He smiled lazily at Connor before his eyes widened and he gasped. "Connor!"

The clone huffed in amusement and lifted his arm, his hand coming to cradled Robin's face. Dick sniffled and smiled happily.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Connor asked as a small part of him had wanted Robin to continue with his work and studies and not suffer alongside him. When Dick shook his head his relief was shadowed by sadness at the thought of Robin not plastered against him, waiting patiently for him to wake. Connor smiled anyway and attempted to pull himself up. Dick gasped and quickly assisted him. "I'm okay, really." He winced and looked at Robin sheepishly as he rose a sceptical brow.

"I'm going to get Red Tornado," Robin said and went to leave when Superboy grabbed his hand. He was easily pulled towards the clone. Dick gasped into Connor's mouth as he kissed him. Connor heard Dick murmur his name and he pulled away with a questioning gaze. "You're hurt." Robin pouted, scared that he would hurt him.

"I'm fine. Come here." Connor spoke softly. He wrapped his arm around Robin's waist and lightly nudged him forward. Dick rolled his eyes and giggled before he bowed his head and captured Connor's lips with his own.

When the sound of a throat being cleared sounded by the door, Robin pounced away from Connor. Batman had his arms folded tightly over his chest with Red Tornado was behind him, mechanical as always. Robin gave Superboy a small wave before he left the room, head bowed as he walked past his mentor. Connor's heart fell a little as Dick disappeared but turned his attention to his visitors.

"Superboy, how are you feeling?" Batman asked coming to stand at the edge of his bed. Connor watched Red Tornado walk to the screen next to his bed.

"I feel alright."

"His vital signs are improving significantly. He should recover with a few more hours rest." Red Tornado informed the both of them. Batman nodded in understanding and Connor stayed silent.

"What happened? I remember smoke…" Superboy finally spoke.

"Robin said that the smoke was Kryptonite laced, along with shards of the rock itself," Batman explained. "Kryptonite may not be fatal for you. But it can still cause you a great deal of damage."

"I know that." Connor huffed and folded his arms, wincing at his movements. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days and fourteen hours." Red Tornado answered. "Robin has been by your side for the majority of that time."

Connor noticed Batman's demeanour sour a little at the robot's words. Superboy let a small smirk grace his lips, quickly turning to a frown as Batman glanced at him.

"So, when can I leave?" Connor asked and went to move his legs. Batman placed his armoured hand on his leg and shook his head.

"Not yet."

* * *

Superboy sighed once again. It was the fifth one since Batman and Red Tornado had left. He was twiddling with his fingers as he looked around the room. His room. Bland and dark, like himself. The only colour he had in his life was the acrobatic, hero filled with laughter and light. His head perked up when he heard the door open and accidentally let a flicker of annoyance appear on features. M'gann appeared first before the others joined her one by one. He was happy to see them but secretly wanted Dick to himself. Connor swiftly replaced his disappointment to happiness and accepted the tray of cookies M'gann had baked for him.

"How you doing, big guy?" Kid Flash asked with a sad smile. It was clear he hated to see one of his teammates injured and Superboy nodded in understanding.

"I'm okay." He reassured all of them as they crowded around him. Robin came to sit by his side and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder. Superboy smiled and leaned over to peck Dick's lips.

"Oh, the Lovebirds are at it!" Rocket exclaimed and covered Wally's eyes in amusement. Kid Flash swatted at Rocket's arm and huffed as the girl stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Imagine if Robin's clone broke out and Superboy kissed him instead." Wally burst out laughing and seemed oblivious to the looks of pure shock and disbelief. Connor, however, was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say?" He asked the red-head with a hard glare. Wally gulped, his amusement flickering out in an instant.

"I shouldn't have said that." Kid Flash shook his head and looked at Robin in apology.

"No duh!" Artemis smacked his head in irritation. Robin flinched as Superboy snapped his head towards him.

"You guys found him? And you didn't tell me?" Connor snapped angrily to which Robin scowled.

"You're still healing, you didn't need to know until you came back on the team." Dick easily defended his actions. Connor simply blinked before he brought his knees up and he jumped from his bed. "Connor!" Dick called for him.

"Dude! Get back here! You're still injured!" Wally ran after him into the hall. Connor pushed Wally into the wall before he looked up. He growled lowly before he pounced and smashed his way through the ceiling. "Connor!"

Superboy stormed through the mountain towards their holding cells. When he set his eyes on the clone of Robin he snarled viciously and lunged at him. The barrier that separated him from the evil clone pulsated and repelled him back into the opposing wall.

"Idiot," Robin stated and laughed wholly. Superboy glared at him and rose, holding his side in pain. "Guess my new smoke pellets work wonders. I'll be sure to kill you next time and your mentor."

Connor went to lunge again only to stop when Kid Flash appeared, standing between him and the cell.

"Superboy. Come on buddy, back off." Wally tried to reason with him but held himself in a fighting stance. Connor put his fists up and was ready to land blow for blow when everyone decided to make their appearance.

"Connor!" Dick ran towards him and grasped his arm. "Are you okay?"

Superboy looked down at him and his stance instantly lightened. His arms came back to his side and he sighed in exhaustion. "Fine."

"Get him back to his room," Batman ordered with a chilling tone. Robin nodded and smiled softly at Connor.

"Come on." He gently pulled on Superboy's arm and guided him back to his room. "You didn't need to do that."

"He almost killed me," Connor said grumpily not looking at Dick. Robin sighed and placed his hand on Superboy's chin. He twisted Connor's face towards him and pouted a little at him.

"Hey, you'll have your turn. But you need to rest." Dick spoke with a tone of authority. Connor clenched his jaw before he couldn't help but smile at how cute Dick was being.

"Yes, sir." He joked and Dick giggled. "How did you find him?"

"Batman and I found him after we went to the warehouse. He's the world's greatest detective for a reason." Robin laid his head on Connor's shoulder and sighed. "He hasn't told us anything yet, but Green Martian is coming to see if he can get anything from him."

"Why can't M'gann do it?" Superboy asked in confusion and Dick bit his lip and intertwined their fingers together.

"Batman doesn't think it's a great idea, considering he knows he can show her all the memories of them together," Robin explained and lifted his head. "And I don't want her to get upset."

Connor nuzzled their noses together and smiled. "You're a good friend."

Robin blushed a little and thanked him. "I love you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I love you too." Connor whispered and linked their lips together. Robin kissed him back and stayed with him until Superboy fell asleep from overexertion.


End file.
